Field of the Invention
The invention relates a panel module and a controller thereof, and more particularly, relates to a touch panel module and a touch controller thereof.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a touch panel includes a plurality of touch electrodes, and each of the touch electrodes may be divided into two parts, which are a driving electrode and a sensing electrode. The driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes may be disposed on the same conductive layer of the touch panel, or may be disposed on different conductive layers of the touch panel. In addition, each of the driving electrodes and each of the sensing electrodes are insulated from each other, and connected to a controller (e.g., a touch controller) through different electrical paths. The controller may include a plurality of signal processing channels for driving each of the driving electrodes and sensing each of the sensing electrodes in order to sense for a capacitance at where each of the touch electrodes in the touch panel is located.
However, as a number of the touch electrodes becomes more, numbers of the driving electrodes to be driven by the controller and the sensing electrodes to be sensed by the controller are also increased. In other words, a number of the signal processing channels of the controller must be increased accordingly. As a result, this will inevitably increase the manufacturing costs of the controller.